The present invention relates to a pressing and latching structure for a notebook-type computer screen, which enables a user to easily close or pivot up the computer screen from the computer main body. Also, the pressing and latching structure is composed of simplified components.
Conventionally, the screen of a notebook-type computer is latched with the computer main body in such a manner that the left and right sides of the screen are respectively disposed with two pushable engaging hooks. The computer main body is disposed with a latching section. Via a spring, the engaging hook is connected with the inner casing of the computer screen, whereby the spring provides a resilient latching force for the engaging hook to latch with the computer screen. According to such arrangement, for unlatching the computer screen, a user must overcome the resilient force of the spring with both hands so as to disengage the left and right engaging hooks from the latching section of the computer main body. Therefore, it is inconvenient for a user to close or pivot up the computer screen.